forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hunt
Treasure Hunt It can pretty much be summed up with: * Only active after Cultivation is researched * Each step of the hunt gives a reward after a certain time (ex. the first treasure is collected after 5 minutes) * When the reward is collected in time the treasure hunt goes on (ex. if you collect the 5 minute one before its "expiration time" you continue to the 15 minute treasure) * When the reward is not collected in time the treasure hunt starts again from the beginning (if you do not collect the 5 minute one before its "expiration time" you'll start from the 5 minute one again). You will still be able to collect the expired 5 minute treasure however The various chests hold different prizes and the prizes increase as you go through the chests. The final destination is the 8 hour treasure, after which the treasure hunt restarts --- you go back to the 5 minute one. This will be a permanent feature so you can work on the treasures when you have the time for it, you don't have to feel pressured that you'll miss out on an "event", since it is not an event. Rewards: = ,5 Minute Reward Coin Package 50% - Iron Age 15, EMA 35, HMA 60, LMA 100, Col 150, Ind 210, PA 280 Con 600 Supply Package 50% - Iron Age 15, EMA 35, HMA 60, LMA 100, Col 150, Ind 210, PA 280 Con 600 15 Minute Reward Coin Package 50% - IA 35, EMA 80, HMA 140, LMA 230, Col 345, Ind 480, PA 630, Con 1380 Supply Package 50%- IA 35, EMA 80, HMA 140, LMA 230, Col 345, Ind 480, PA 630, Con 1380 1 Hour Reward Coin Package 50% - IA 120, EMA 270, HMA 450, LMA 750, Col 1150, Ind 1600, PA 2100, Con 4500 Supply Package 50% -IA 120, EMA 270, HMA 450, LMA 750, Col 1150, Ind 1600, PA 2100, Con 4500 4 Hour Reward Coin Package 35% - IA 350, EMA 800, HMA 1400, LMA 2250, Col 3400, Ind 4750, PA 6200, Con 13750 Supply Package 35% - IA 350, EMA 800, HMA 1400, LMA 2250, Col 3400, Ind 4750, PA 6200, Con 13750 Small FP Package(2FP) 30% 4 Hour Reward(2nd) Coin Package 20% -IA 1100, EMA 2500, HMA 4500, LMA 7000, Ind 15000, PA 20000, Con 42000 Supply Package 20% - IA 1100, EMA 2500, HMA 4500, LMA 7000, Ind 15000, PA 20000, Con 42000 Medal Package 15% -IA 3 Medals Blueprint 15% Medium FP Package(5FP) 15% Goods Package 15%- 5 of each good unprocessed(Bronze Age-Progressive Era), 3 of each good Processed(Modern Era to Contemporary Era) 8 Hour Reward Coin Package 15% - IA 3300, EMA 7500, HMA 13500, LMA 21000, Ind 45000, PA 60000, Con 127000 Supply Package 15%- IA 3300, EMA 7500, HMA 13500, LMA 21000, Ind 45000, PA 60000, Con 127000 Medal Package 15%- IA 3, Con 195 Random Unattached Current Era Unit 25% Large FP Package(10FP) 15% Goods Package 15%- 10 of each good unprocessed(Bronze Age-Progressive Era), 5 of each good Processed(Modern Era to Contemporary Era)